Save Me From The Darkness
by Animelover351
Summary: "I'm supposed to help you, not the other way around. "  "We'll just have to help each other then. "  Tenten was supposed to help Hinata by bringing him back home. She didnt expect him to help her instead. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Peoples! Hey! This is my new story and I hope you enjoy! I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be happy as a horse with a horn. So! Chapter One!**

* * *

><p>Hey. My name's Tenten. I'm a sixteen year old girl who lives alone in a small house in Konaha. Why am I alone? Because my parents died a week ago.<p>

They were shot to death by a drunken gang who decided it would be fun to kill my parents. No one knows though. I made it pretty clear with the police that I wanted it kept quiet.

Only a few people know. Like my best friend Sakura. She's the one who's trying to help me get through this mess. It's nice of her, but I don't think I'll ever get over it.

How am I able to afford the bills? My parents left a lot for me, so I'm covered. But that still doesn't solve my problems. My name's Tenten, and I'm alone.

* * *

><p>I lay curled up in a ball on my bed. I haven't gotten out of bed for two days. Why should I? There's nothing I can do. If I get up, my parents aren't gonna be sitting on the couch watching TV. My parents aren't gonna be in the kitchen cooking dinner.<p>

They're not coming back. Nothing I do will make them come back. They're gone. For good.

So here I am, lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I don't know what to do. I can't even walk around my own house without bursting out crying. Too many things that remind me of them. Especially their room. Oh sorry, their old room.

Its right next to mine so I can't get anywhere without having to walk past it. Which is pretty sad since I'm getting hungry. I haven't eaten or drank in two days. New record.

Well, I guess it's time to get up. I swung my legs off the bed and sat up. I stumbled a bit from lying down for a long time. I probably look like a mess. Oh well, who cares.

I glanced at the clock. 3:47. I walked out my room and down the hallway with my eyes closed. I know what you're thinking. Why is she walking with her eyes closed? It's 'cause I don't wanna see my parent's room. To painful.

Well at least I made it to the kitchen. I looked in our fridge and found. . . Nothing. Well I guess that's what happens when no one goes grocery shopping for a week. Now I have to go shopping. Good. I don't think I can spend another minute in this house.

I ran back to my room and changed into clean clothes. After fixing my hair into my signature twin buns, I walked out the house. Eh, no use in locking it. There's nothing to take.

I walked past Konaha High School and groaned. I just remembered, school starts tomorrow. I made my way to Food Tiger and walked through the sliding doors. Man I love those things.

I walked into one of the aisles and saw my most favorite thing to eat. Pickles. Yeah don't judge me, I love pickles. So what? At least I'm not like that Naruto kid who pigs out on ramen.

Hmm. . . . So many different kinds of pickles. What to choose. . . Eh I'll just get Dill. Grabbing a small jar, scratch that. Grabbing a huge jar, yeah that's better, I headed deeper into the aisles to get the other foods like bread, pickles, meat, pickles, lettuce, pickles, canned things, pickles, cereal, oh and did I mention pickles?

After getting everything I needed, I made my way to the checkout line. When it was my turn, the cashier looked at the pickles, then at me, and then at the pickles. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

She shook her head and checked everything out. Stupid cashier judging me. Can't she see that I'm in pain and need to drown out my sorrow in pickles?

I paid her in cash, grabbed my bags, and headed home. I walked through the parking lot feeling empty. I don't want to go home. Anywhere but there. I'm so alone there. Yeah I could call Sakura but it's just not the same. I need my parents.

It's not fair, why did they have to go? They didn't do anything wrong. They did nothing to those gang members. And yet they were still killed. Why is life so unfair?

At this point I finally realized that I had stopped walking and was close to crying. No. I haven't cried once since they died. I didn't cry when I found out, I didn't cry at their funeral (which was only close family members), and I'm not going to cry now.

They wouldn't want me to cry. They always told me that if I cried, I would make everyone else around me sad. So I don't cry. I blinked back the unshed tears and kept walking until I reached my house. I kicked the door open.

"I'm home. . . " I whispered quietly. I half expected my mom to poke her head out the kitchen and greet me. But that's never going to happen again. Will it? I set the groceries on the kitchen table, grabbed a jar of pickles, and ran to my room.

I grabbed my laptop and jumped on my bed. I got comfortable putting the laptop on my lap and the jar of pickles nestled next to me. I opened up the laptop and turned it on.

Waiting for it to load, I opened the jar of pickles and grabbed one of the delicious used-to-be cucumbers. I started chewing on one end as I went on MeBook.

I logged in and went to recent posts. I saw that slutty son of a beep Karin post something disturbing.

**Karin: Had the best night of my LIFE with Neji last night;)**

Ew. I just can't imagine someone like her, with someone like Neji. Wait, let me think about this. Let's compare them shall we?

She's stupid, he's smart.

He's a man-whore, she's a slutty whore.

I take it back they are perfect for each other! I laughed quietly to myself as I finished off my third pickle. I know I just devour pickles, it's not my fault. . . They just taste so darn good! I probably know what your thinking.

Why the freak is she so darn happy when she just lost her family? Shouldn't she be crying? Stuffing tissues up her nose? Well I'm not happy. I'm on the verge of breaking down. The only thing keeping me sane is Sakura's advice. Don't think about it. It only makes it feel worse. So I'm not.

I'm distracting myself with pickles, and laptops. I finished off the last pickle in the jar and threw the old glass container away. I got back on my laptop and saw someone posted another status.

**Jen: With my parents at the park:) fun fun fun:D**

And that's when I lost it. I slammed the laptop closed and jumped off my bed. I ran out of my room, jamming shoes on my feet. I shut the front door behind me as hard as I could and ran.

Where? Heck I don't know. As far away from here as possible. Great I can't even go back to my own house now without losing it.

I kept running and running until I made it to a small park. It's a good thing that it's empty too. Cause right now, I wanna be alone. I don't need people taking pity on me. I don't need people I don't even know coming up to me and say I'm so sorry, when there not. I don't need any of that. I just need my life back.

I just need my parents home. Where they belong. It's not fair. It's never fair. My parents said for every bad thing that happens, there's some good in it. So where's the good thing in this?

I closed my eyes and walked over to a bench. I didn't sit in it. I started kicking it. Hard. I kicked it until I couldn't feel my foot. And then I sat down. I hugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes.

_**Plop!**_

I looked at my arm and saw a big raindrop traveling down it, leaving a small trail. Then, it started pouring. Great. Now I'm soaking wet. Oh well, who gives a crap? It's just water.

I rested my head between my legs, enjoying the rain pounding on my back. I like it like this. Cause if I listen carefully, I can almost hear my parents laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the first chapter! I hope you guys like it, it took me a long time to get right:) Well anyway, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy yallll! Wassup? Haha so its been a while (not really its been what 2 weeks?) well anyway i finished tweaking the 2****nd**** chapter and now its here fools! So enjoy the next chapter of Save Me From The Darkness! And please for goodness sakes review ! reviews give me motivation and happiness! So more reviews, the faster I put chapters up! Soo here you go! Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>Thump<em>

_Thump_

"Sweetie don't cry. "

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Your mother's right. We don't need that beautiful face stained with tears now do we? "

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Honey, we love you. . . "

Mom. . . Dad. . .

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. It was a dream. A dream about them. About something that I'll never see again. I picked my head up and looked around. I'm still on the bench in the park. Huh, must have fallen asleep.<p>

It's still dark though. Pitch black sky, no stars, no moon. My clothes are still a bit wet from the rain. But I don't give a crap.

It doesn't matter. Nothing does. I've managed to hold myself together for about one week. How much longer can I go?

How much longer until I finally break? I don't know how much longer I can take. How much longer I'll be able to handle all this without bursting out crying. I don't know. I just don't know.

I looked up into the sky and saw the sun peeking out over the horizon. Flecks of orange and pink decorating the sky signaling for a new day. A new day. A school day. I have school today.

Dang it. Now I have to deal with the sluts and whores too. Well, this is great. I slowly stood up and stretched my legs, then my arms. Time to go home. Back to the hell hole.

I slowly made my way out of the deserted park and into the empty streets of Konoha. I don't know. I just don't know. I don't know what to do. My families gone and technically, I'm old enough to live on my own. Either that or live with my slutty cousin. But, I can't go on.

I literally have no reason to go on. No! Stop thinking like that! Mom and dad wouldn't want me to just give my life up like that. . . They raised me better. They would want me to keep going. Keep living. Yeah.

That's what I'll do. I'll live. For them. Dang, I'm home already? I opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm home." I whispered. I stepped into the bathroom and cranked the water all the way up in the shower.

As I waited for the shower to heat, I peeled off my damp clothes. I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes as the hot water pounded on my back. I lathered shampoo into my long, chestnut hair and took in the scent.

Lilies. My mom's favorite flower. I remember when my parents were still alive, my dad bought my mom a dozen lilies so she could plant in her garden. Everyone said that they wouldn't be able to grow, that they would die in the cold Konoha nights. But my mom proved them wrong.

She planted all the lilies, and kept them alive. Everyone was in awe and asked for her lilies. She would give them to certain people, but they were never able to keep them alive. They only grew at my mom's hands.

I still remember how hard she worked, to grow those flowers. At this point all the shampoo was out and I was rubbing the conditioner in. I rinsed the lily scented conditioner out and turned the refreshing water off. After drying myself off, I walked to my room and got dressed.

Black cargos and a white tank top. 8:00. Classes start in thirty minutes. Yay. I quickly put my hair into twin buns and pulled my black vans on. After grabbing my bag, I stepped outside and headed towards a place worse than hell. High school.

Ew. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew. The first thing I see when I walk into class? Karin straddling Neji. Yeah. Just plain nasty as crap. She's rubbing her hands all over him and trying to look seductive.

And Neji? Well he's just acting like she's not even there. Suck on that Karin! He doesn't give a damn shit about your nasty, worn out ass! I roll my eyes as I walk past them and sit in the seat next to Sakura. She gives me a warm smile and pulls me into a hug. "Everything alright?"

Ok. Time for my mad acting skills. I plastered on a huge smile. "Yeah. It's already been a week anyway. I got over it already. " I watched as a worried expression grew on her face. Then the edges of her eyes softened and a small smile graced her face. "You can talk to me whenever you like. I'll be there. "

I nodded my thanks to her as I pointed to Karin and Neji. At this point, Karin was extremely close to his manhood and he wasn't even looking at her. Sakura just stared, and stared, and stared with a blank expression. Then, she burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Karin jerked her head to our direction. "Ugh. You sound like a fuckin' re-re. " Sakura immediately stopped laughing and straightened up in her seat. "Your one to talk douche-bag. "

Everyone oohed and ahhed as they crowded around the two quarreling girls. Oh, did I mention how ghetto my school is? Just thought I'd let you know. Karin stood up off of Neji and walked her way over to Sakura. "Excuse me bitch? Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to? "

Sakura stood up and faced Karin. "I think I'm talkin' to a slutty son of a whore who can't shut the fuck up."

"Girl please. I think we all know who the whore is here. "

"You?"

Karin clenched her fists and stomped her feet. "Damn mother fuckin' bitch you need to stop talkin' all this bull shit! "

"Bra-stuffing, slutty whore who has sex with girls to make herself feel good. I may be talkin' shit, but at least what I say is true. " Sakura said with a small smirk. Everyone jumped and high-fived each other as Karin turned a bright red. "That's lie! I do not! "

Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Of course you don't Karin. That's why you always sneak out in the middle of class to fuck with one of your girls. " Karin screeched as she slapped Sakura across the face. On her left cheek was a red imprint of a hand.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and smiled as she said "Oh. Let's go bitch. " Karin growled and lunged at Sakura. She easily side stepped and banged Karin's head against the table.

I know, I know, where's the teacher? Our teacher, Kakashi-sensei, is always late. So first bell is mostly messing around and well, fighting. Sakura pushed Karin to the floor and repeatedly punched her face in. Karin scrunched her eyes closed and tried uselessly to stop Sakura. "Aeee! Get this fuckin' bitch off me! "

Then, the strangest thing happened. Sasuke pulled Sakura off of Karin. Sasuke! The emotionless bastard who doesn't listen to anyone. He actually did what Karin said! Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go! I'm not done yet! "

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw Sakura over his shoulders. She pounded on his back while he walked out of the classroom. "No! Let go! You rapist let go of me! "

Everyone watched with open mouths as Sasuke shut the door behind them. Karin on the other hand, had a smug look on her face. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her shirt and pants. "Well I'm glad Sasuke took that bitch away. I always knew he loved me. " She said with an ugly smile.

Then a few drops of red liquid dropped onto the floor. Karin stared and stared and finally touched her face. "AEEE! THAT WHORE BROKE MY NOSE! " She yelled as she ran out of the room, with her wannabes following behind. I rolled my eyes and slumped down in my seat. It's gonna be a long day.

I looked around the room and saw everyone settling down and going back to their business as if nothing happened. When I turned to my right, I saw a pair of cold, pale eyes staring at me. I tried my best not to look scared and put on a bored expression. Why was Neji Hyuuga staring holes in my head? Ugh… another day, another problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Done! So how'd you like it? Is it good? Bad? So awesome that you wanna marry it? Hahaha nahhhhh just kidding but seriously I wanna know what you think! So whether or not you like it or not, please review!<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for reviewing it made me happy even if it was just a one word review I appreciate it :D well here's another chapter of Save Me From The Darkness!**

* * *

><p><em>I ran down the dark streets of Konoha as fast as I could. All I could hear was my heart beating in my chest. I could faintly hear the blaring of sirens and the flashing of police cars. Then, I saw it. I came to the alley and saw blood.<em>

_It was everywhere. On the walls, floors, and a couple trashcans. I fell to my knees as I finally saw the two bloodied carcasses of my parents. I shook my head as my hands curled into fists. "No. . . " _

_My eyes glazed over as the police pulled me up and escorted me home. They. . . Died._

* * *

><p>"NO!" I jerked up and looked around. I'm in, the park? Oh yeah. . . I never went home. I decided that the only times I'm actually gonna step into my house is when I need to change clothes, or to shower.<p>

Other than that, I'm staying in the streets. It's safer, less memories. I pulled myself off the bench and stumbled to my feet.

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Swish_

_Bounce_

I looked around and saw a figure dribbling what looked like a basketball. Apparently, the figure saw me, 'cause it started walking towards me with the ball in hand.

As it got closer, I could make out some features in the dim light. Pale skin, long, silky hair, and striking white eyes with a hint of lavender. Wait. . . That's. . . Hinata? What's Hinata doing here?

She walked toward me and sat down next to me. "It seems your awake now." I felt my cheeks burn as I realized that she saw me sleeping on a bench in the park like a hobo. Great, so much for first impressions. I twisted awkwardly in my seat as I observed the cloudless black sky.

Huh, when did it get dark? I heard her sigh softly beside me. "What are you doing, sleeping on a bench?" Why did she have to ask that? Couldn't she have asked a different question like, why are my eyes brown? Or why does my hair resemble a panda?

I decided to counter her question with another one. "Why are you in the park playing basketball?" Stupid question where else would you play basketball? "At night?" I added quickly, so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

She spun the basketball in her hands as she crossed her legs. "Less crowded, less people to see me. Now can you answer my question? " Dang it, she's smart. I racked my head for lies as she turned to face me.

Ah hah! Got it! "The bench is comfortable." Oh gosh. . . I'm stupid. Yes I'm sleeping on a bench at night because it's comfortable. She turned toward me and quirked an eyebrow.

I sighed and ruffled my hair, which had been set loose from my twin panda buns. "Personal reasons. " I saw her eyes soften as she let out a small sigh. "Tenten, will you be my friend?"

. . . . Eh? Did I just hear correctly? Hinata Hyuuga, wants to be _MY_ friend? I must be dreaming. "Uh. . . Sure. " I felt the words slip out before I had time to comprehend it.

I saw her smile and drop the basketball. "I feel comfortable around you. I feel like I don't have t-to hide my re-real self. . . " EHH? Did she just STUTTER? The girl who just acted all cool and mysterious, stuttered?

"Um Hinata? "

"Yes? "

"Did you just stutter? "

". . . "

I faced her and saw her shade her eyes with her hair. "I acted like that because I th-thought it was the only way to approach you. . . I'm really not like that. . . Im sorry. . . " Her fists curled into balls. Man, am I making her cry?

I pulled her into a hug and heard her let out a surprised squeak. "Um Tenten, what are you doing? " I let out a small laugh. "It's my job to make you happy when your sad, as a friend. "

I let go of her and saw that a big small had plastered her face. "Thank you. . . " I scratched the back of my head. "What are friends for? "

* * *

><p>I rolled down the front seat window in Hinata's midnight blue Hummer and felt the wind whip across my face. It had been a week since we became friends in the park and we had gotten really close.<p>

I had introduced her to Sakura the other day and they got along really well. We were on our way to pick up Sakura from her house, it had become a regular schedule. Pick me up in the park, then pick Sakura up at her house. Hinata still wondered why I was always at the park, so I told her that she would find out soon enough.

We pulled up in front of Sakura's house as Hinata honked the horn. Soon after, we saw Sakura run out the door and rush toward us. "Hey guys! " She greeted as she jumped in the car. We soon headed off to school after we got a bite to eat at a nearby gas station.

Oh remember when Sasuke had carried Sakura out? Well she told me and Hinata that after she was carried out, Sasuke put her down, kissed her, then walked away. Kissed her! He freakin' kissed her!

We were all shocked. Well anyway, we made it to the high school and parked in the crowded parking lot. After going to our lockers, we walked into homeroom. Turns out, Hinata's in all of my classes! I didn't notice on the first day which made me feel kinda bad. . . But after our encounter, I saw that she had the same classes as me.

So does Sakura, but since she just decided to skip school after Sasuke kissed her, I didn't get to see her. I'm glad that my best friends are in the same classes as me, but so is the schools biggest slut. Karin.

We all practically choked on our spit when we found out. The only good thing is if she and Sakura get in another fight, we can see Sakura beat the crap out of her. Well, that is if Sasuke doesn't carry her out again. Did I mention that he's in our classes to?

Along with Naruto, Neji, and Karin's wannabes. What a wonderful class, note my sarcasm. When we walked into homeroom, it was chaos. Paper balls flying everywhere, sluts sitting on top desks, showing way too much leg, and people tackling each other to the ground.

I rolled my eyes as we stepped out of the way of two quarreling boys. Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her short shoulder length hair. "Why is our school so ghetto? " Hinata and I laughed as we sat down in our seats.

We arranged everything so that Sakura's on the end, near the window, Hinata in the middle, and me next to her. Of course no one cared since they were too busy being stupid. "Ahh man I don't get why Kakashi-sensei hasn't been fired yet! I mean seriously he's like never here! " I said as I lay back in my seat.

Sakura shrugged as she started playing with Hinata's long silky hair. "Well as long as we have him as a teacher, we can do what we want. " I nodded my head thoughtfully. "True. . . But we'll probably fail since he's not teaching us. . . Eh oh well. "

We all started laughing when all of a sudden, a tall figure approached us. I looked up and saw Neji looming over us with his usual stoic expression. "Hinata, I need to speak to you. " Hinata gave a small nod and stood up. "Sorry guys I'll be right back. "

Sakura and I smiled as the two Hyuugas walked out of the classroom. Sakura's smile turned into a smirk as she faced me. "Spy time? " I returned her smirk and stood up. "Spy time. " We quickly stood up and made our way to the door.

Looking out the little window, we saw. . . Nothing. They weren't there. Sakura blew out a frustrated sigh as I told her we had to go look for them. "But what if we get caught! " I gave her a reassuring smile as I opened the door. "Nah we won't. Cause we're ninja like that! "

Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say. . . " We walked out into the hallway and looked around. "Neji I'm doing my best! Honest! " Sakura and I turned to our right and headed toward the voice.

We tiptoed closer and closer and turned a corner when we came face to face with the back of Hinata's head. I covered Sakura's mouth when she was about to let out a shriek of surprise and pulled her back behind the corner and slid down against the wall, pulling her with me.

I let go of Sakura and motioned her to be quiet and listen. We tuned back into the Hyuuga's conversation and listened carefully.

_"Hinata, time is running out. I need to leave in two days. " _

Sakura and I raised a brow as we heard them talk. Leave? What are they talking about?

_"Give me one more day, I'll do better! " _

My brows knitted together in confusion as I kept listening. Is Hinata in trouble? What's happening? Sakura looked over at me with a worried look. I nodded my head and continued to listen.

_"We have to do this soon. And they have to believe it. "_

They aren't making any sense! Sakura stood up and motioned me to do the same. "Let's go. " She said in a low whisper. I nodded and followed her back to our noisy classroom. We sat back in our seats and watched the door.

"What do you think they were talking about? " I let out a sigh as I put my head down on the table. "I don't know. But it sounds like they're planning something. I just hope that Hinata doesn't get into any trouble. " Sakura stared out the window deep in thought. "True. . . "

* * *

><p><strong>Done! It took me a long time for me to write this but I finally got it! I hope you guys liked it and if you did, review! And if you didn't…review! Haha so anyway I wanna thank you guys who reviewed or put this in your favorites it meant a lot to me. And it would mean even more if the people who just put this in your favorites reviewed. Hint hint well on another note I hope you liked it anndddddd…<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Sorry I havent updated in a while I've been having…issues… so yeah but I finally updated! Thanks to all you people who reviewed, added this to their alerts or favorites it really made me happy:D so heres the next chapter of Save Me From The Darkness!**

* * *

><p>Ok so it's been a week since we listened in on Hinata's conversation. She's been acting more and more nervous every day, and two days after her conversation, she didn't come to school.<p>

Neither did Neji. Sakura and I are worrying our butts off trying to figure out what happened. I mean seriously Hinata's our best friend! We NEED to find out what happened!

So right now we're in the mall walking around looking at clothes when Hinata asks if we could all go to the bathroom to tell us something.

Score! I do a little happy dance in my head as we passed the food court and headed towards the woman's bathroom.

After checking all the stalls to make sure they were empty, we all sat down on the couches they had in there.

Yes I know. What kind of bathroom has couches? Well since women have more 'needs', we have couches in here. Awesome right?

Well anyway, Hinata squirmed nervously in her seat as we all sat in silence. "Ok. . . I've been debating whether or not I should tell you guys this. But you're my best friends and you deserve to know. . . "

Sakura and I leaned in closer with our eyes widening. Hinata let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. "No I'm sorry I can't do this."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Sakura stood up. "Hinata you can tell us. We're your best friends. Please. . . "

I nodded my agreement as I stood up to face them. Hinata shook her head as I saw her eyes glaze over. "No no! I can't! Who knows what might happen if I tell you! "

Sakura held onto Hinata's hands in a firm grip. "Hinata. Please. . . We're worried about you. About a week ago, we heard you and Neji talking. And then you started acting strange. Please tell us. . . "

I saw Hinata turn a shade of red as she yanked her hands away. Guess we shouldn't have told her. "You guys SPIED on me? Why would you do that! That was a PRIVATE conversation! I can't believe you guys!"

Sakura hung her head down as I shuffled around nervously. "We were worried, Hinata. . . "

She turned toward me with angry pale eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can SPY on me! " We watched after her as she stormed out of the bathroom. Sakura and I exchanged nervous glances and ran out of the bathroom, hoping to see Hinata.

She was nowhere to be seen. I growled in frustration as I leaned against the wall. That did NOT go well.

Sakura put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen. . . "

I nodded my agreement and got off the wall. "We should apologize. " Sakura shook her head. "Not now. Give her time to cool off. "

My eyebrows furrowed in, well I don't know. Anger? Sadness? Guilt? All three combined. Sagerilt.

My eyebrows furrowed in sagerilt. "We made a big mistake. " Sakura nodded as she ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "A VERY, big mistake. "

* * *

><p><strong>No P.O.V<strong>

Hinata walked down the halls of the Hyuuga Mansion seething. It was bad enough that her family was disappointed and mad at her because of 'that', and now her two best friends had spied on her.

She continued to pace down the halls when she ran into someone. Hinata rubbed her head and looked up to see her father, the head of the Hyuugas.

He simply shook his head at her and walked past her with a disappointed look. Hinata quickly spun around and watched the retreating form of her father disappear down the dark halls.

She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I didn't even do it. . . "

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Sorry its short and rushed but my mind is like not really working with me right now so this is it :l The next chapter will be better for SURE! So give me happiness aaannndddddd…<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! So now heres the next chapter of this handy dandy story right chere! So read and review peoples!**

* * *

><p>I swung my legs back and forth, propelling myself higher into the cold, crisp air. I closed my eyes and smiled at the fresh morning smell.<p>

The squeaking of the swings combined with the birds chirping sounded like music to my ears. Then a thin line of worry appeared on my forehead. I still haven't figured anything out with Hinata.

I tried calling her, Sakura trying calling her, heck we even tried to climb in her room through her window. They all failed. Especially the last one, we ended up on the ground all messed up and weird.

Well anyway, I stopped swinging my legs and let gravity do its thing as I continued thinking. She won't pick up her phone, she ignores us at school, and I'm running out of ideas. I don't know what to do! I honestly don't!

Maybe Sakura has some ideas. . . I jumped off the still swinging swing and landed on the dew covered grass. I looked up at the clock near the lamppost and read the time. 7:00. School soon.

I took a deep breath and started sprinting to my house. Busting down the door, I ran into my room with my eyes shut tight. I felt a stab in my heart as I passed my parents room. Even with my eyes closed, I still know that their room is right there.

I felt tears prick my chocolate brown eyes. I hastily wiped them away as I changed into skinny jeans and a baggy black shirt. I laced up my black Converse and checked the time again before heading out. 7:30.

I grabbed a piece of toast as I passed the kitchen and walked out the door, slamming it shut. I stuffed the whole piece in my mouth and chewed very unlady like. HA! Unlady like my butt! I could care less about being a 'proper woman'.

I swallowed the toast and continued walking down the deserted, streets of Konaha. I sighed as I passed the Hyuuga Mansion. C'mon Hinata. . . Forgive us. . .

My eye twitched in anger as I stopped in front of the Mansion. No. I'm gunna talk to Hinata whether she likes it or not and she WILL listen!

After ranting to myself in my mind, I ran up to the doors and started ringing the doorbell.

DIIINNGGGGGGG...DOOONNNNGGGGG...DIIIINNNGGGG...DOOONNNGGGG...DIIINNGGGGG...DOOONNNNNGGGGGG...DIIINNGGGG...DOOONNNNNNGGGGG

My confidence quickly died down as I heard footsteps on the other side. You know... Maybe I shouldn't have pressed it THAT much...

Being the awesome ninja I am, I jumped off the porch, ran down the driveway, and sprinted down the streets towards Konoha High. I came to a stop in front of the steps to the school and collapsed on my butt.

When my breathing finally became normal, I walked up the steps. Avoiding the other preps or sluts. One particular whore decided that it'd be funny if she tripped me.

Lucky for me, I have ninja skills so I was able to get back on my feet, punch her in the face and push her down to the ground. All in five seconds.

See? I could be a ninja. Other skanks and whores gathered around her trying to help her get up and check if she broke a nail. The girl I punched, Ami, screeched like a... a... a monkey.

She screeched like a monkey and tried to punch me back, only to be held back by her 'friends'.

_"No Ami you might break a nail! "_

_"And you don't wanna touch HER, do you? "_

_"She looks so, DIRTY! "_

Ami flipped her noticeably fake blonde hair over her shoulders and smoothed her skirt that showed way too much. "Hmph. Your right. I wouldn't want to stoop down to HER level. Let's go girls. "

I watched as they walked away, looking like a bunch of stupid ducks swinging their butts everywhere. Ugh. Hoes. Well anyway, I walked to my locker, avoiding stares that came my way.

Apparently they heard about my 'fight' with Ami. Dang news goes around fast here... Well I pulled the necessary books out for my next classes and slammed my locker shut. Only to see Hinata with her head down.

Hinata! Maybe she forgives me and Sakura! Hinata fidgeted around and slowly raised her head. "G-Gomen Tenten... I was being immature and alot was going on... I'm sorry I snapped at you and Sakura... "

I sighed as I pulled her into a hug. "No. WE should be the ones to apologize... Sorry we listened in on your conversation Hinata... At first we just wanted to make sure he didn't rape you, but then we heard what you guys were saying and we got worried. We're so sorry... "

Hinata grabbed my hands and looked at me with a smile on her face. "It's ok. I probably would've done the same thing... So wanna just forget this ever happened? " I nodded my head as I pulled her to homeroom. When Sakura saw us talking, she ran over to us and demanded what happened.

After explaining everything, and dealing with an over dramatic Sakura bowing down to Hinata crying and saying how sorry she was, everything worked out and things returned to normal.

Right now, we were in the school parking lot when Hinata pulled us aside. "Ok guys you know how I was going to tell you guys at the mall something...? " We both nodded our heads and leaned in closer.

Hinata ran a hand through her midnight blue hair and took a deep breath. "Well everyone in the Hyuuga clan is either mad or disappointed in me. "

I tilted my head to the side as Sakura voiced both of our questions. "Why? " Hinata bit her bottom lip and looked at us with emotionless eyes. "I killed Neji... "

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! You weren't expecting THAT NOW WERE YOU? Hahaha nahhhh don't worry people~ AnimeLover351 is gunna make it allll better~ so… heres the deal… IF YOU WANT NEJI TO FREAKIN LIVE THEN LEAVE A REVIEW! Haha even if you don't he's still gunna be alive.. but if you want some NejiTen goin on in here then leave a review for faster updates:3 now… press that magical little button down there that says review:D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh snap. Its been like four months I know… I hope you guys still read this though! I guess this chapter is okay, but PLEASE review! I need the confidence boost! Now, the SIXTH chapter of Save Me From The Darkness!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Save Me From The Darkness<em>

_After explaining everything, and dealing with an over dramatic Sakura bowing down to Hinata crying and saying how sorry she was, everything worked out and things returned to normal._

_Right now, we were in the school parking lot when Hinata pulled us aside. "Ok guys you know how I was going to tell you guys at the mall something...? " We both nodded our heads and leaned in closer._

_Hinata ran a hand through her midnight blue hair and took a deep breath. "Well everyone in the Hyuuga clan is either mad or disappointed in me. "_

_I tilted my head to the side as Sakura voiced both of our questions. "Why? " Hinata bit her bottom lip and looked at us with emotionless eyes. "I killed Neji... "_

* * *

><p>"I killed Neji... "<p>

Sakura's eyes widened and I let out a small gasp. "Hinata... What...? "

My eyes furrowed in confusion and shock. Hinata immediately shook her head. "No no! That's what the clan thinks. . . You see, in the Hyuuga clan, there are two branches, the main house and the branch house. Neji is part of the branch house, so he has very little freedom. Unlike me, I'm part of the main house; I can do as I wish. "

Sakura and I nodded to show that we understood. Hinata took a deep breath and continued. "Neji wanted to be free of the Hyuuga clan and its rules, so he asked me to pretend that I killed him... Since I'm the Head Leader's daughter, the punishment would be less severe for me. If someone else did it, the punishment would be death... "

By now, we were all sitting in Hinata's car. Hinata in the driver's seat, me in shotgun, and Sakura leaning towards the front from behind. "Now the whole clan thinks I killed Neji. That's what Neji and I were talking about in the hallway. "

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura twitch in anger. "Hinata... " I said as I reached over to her. "WE ARE SO GUNNA KICK THEIR ASSES! "

Sakura smiled as she joined in. "YEAH MAN! WE'LL CLEAR YOUR NAME _AND_ HELP NEJI! "

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "Thanks guys."

* * *

><p>I let out a soft yawn as I sat up on the bench. The sun was rising, its rays slowly illuminating the dark night sky.<p>

"You should go inside. You'll catch a cold. "

I spun around and saw Neji standing there leaning against the light post with his arms crossed. I didn't know what to do as all the things Hinata told me flashed in my mind. I just sat there staring at him with a blank face. "H-Hi."

I mentally slapped myself. Hi? HI? Is that all I can come up with? Wow I gotta lay off the pickles. I stood up and walked past him, hoping he won't ask any questions.

Apparently the world actually loved me and decided to cut me some slack and let me go without any questions!

"Why are you sleeping on a bench like a homeless person. "

Or not. I slowly turned around and looked at him with a "Umm I Don't Want To Talk To You But I Kind of Have To" look and awkwardly played with the hem of my shirt. "Umm... Cause it's fun. "

He looked at me like I had just ran around in a diaper and shook his head. "Girls these days... "

I raised an eyebrow at him and stepped forward. "What! It's not like you've never slept on a park bench before! "

He blinked once with an expressionless face and said, "No. No I haven't. " Well. Don't I feel dumb. I'm standing in front of a guy who ran away from his clan and was living who knows where and we're talking about whether or not we slept on park benches? Yup. I'm smart.

Now what? "So um... Yeah bye. "

I kind of ran. I ran back home as fast as I could without looking back. Well what was I suppose to do? Tell him that I knew he faked his death with the help of one of my best friends and I need to clear her name? Yup. Yeah sure.

I walked back into my room and plopped on my bed. This was one of the moments where I didn't wanna do anything. I didn't wanna sleep, I didn't wanna eat, heck I even think I didn't wanna live anymore. Suicidal much?

All I wanna do is sit on my bed and stare at the wall. So here I am, staring at the wall. You know, when it's quiet, I think about a lot of stuff.

Bad stuff. Like right now, I'm thinking about my parents' death, the fight with Hinata, and what to do to help her. We still need a plan to clear her name and help Neji too.

This is going to take a while. I sat up in bed after what seemed like forever and headed toward the bathroom. After washing up, I went back into my room and changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, blue tank top, and walked towards the front door.

Passing by a picture of my parents, I pushed away the memories of them and walked out the front door, into the cold, crisp, morning air.

* * *

><p>"So, " Sakura said over the noise of the classroom, "Everybody clear on the plan? " I sighed as I out my head down on the table, feeling its cool surface in my forehead. "You know... It's not really a plan Saku. All we actually gotta do is convince Hinata's dad to let Neji leave the clan. "<p>

I heard Sakura stomp her feet on the floor as I closed my eyes. "No! It's so much more! Hiashi thinks Neji is dead so we have to be like 'Hey! If Neji were alive would you let him leave the clan? ' And all that stuff! "

As I lifted my head, Hinata chuckled a little and patted Sakura on the arm. "Sakura... He wouldn't let Neji go like that... "

I watched as Sakura had another mini tantrum and laughed quietly to myself. This was one of the rare moments when everything felt complete. I felt calm and happy for a second, and then I went back to feeling sad and depressed.

I just didn't show it on my face. I try my best to act as happy as I possibly can when I'm around my friends. Then when I'm alone...

"Tenten? Earth to Tenten? "

I blinked back into reality as Sakura started snapping her fingers directly in front of my face. "Eh yea?"

She rolled her eyes as she began ranting on and on about listening to her and whatnot. Thankfully, the teacher finally came in and started class, so Sakura had to shut up and pay attention.

I listened to him drone on and on about who knows what as I glanced across the classroom. I felt myself stiffen as my eyes landed on a certain male Hyuuga. He was staring right at me. Not knowing what to do, I just returned my gaze to the front of the classroom, hoping he would stop.

He didn't. What? Is there something on my face? I know I'm beautiful but that boy needs to look away. Its making me feel awkward. The whole bell, I could feel Neji stare at me. I tried my best to ignore it, but I just couldn't.

When the bell rang, I sank down in my seat in relief as he walked out of the classroom. What was his problem? Does he know that I know?

Or maybe Karin told him another lie about me... Stupid hooker... I left the classroom and onto my next class, which was gym, with Hinata and Sakura.

When we stepped into the gym, it was probably the weirdest scene I ever saw in my entire life. Wanna know what the scene was? It consisted of one shirtless Sasuke, one bloodied Suigetsu, and a cheering Lee.

Oh, and a bunch of passed out fan-girls on the floor. Sasuke had a couple of scratches and a few bruises, but compared to Suigetsu, he looked perfectly fine.

I looked over at Sakura and saw that she had a look of shock and worry on her face. Sasuke looked over at us for a second, and then walked away.

"I have to go... " Sakura said as she followed after Sasuke. Hinata and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised. "Hmmm... Interesting... "

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes... Yes it is... "

* * *

><p>"So everyone clear on what we have to do?" Hinata said as we walked into the cafeteria.<p>

Sakura nodded her head as we sat down on one of the small tables. "Yup! Your gunna try to convince your dad to get rid of the branches in the clan, while Tennie and I talk to Neji to make him go back home. "

We all smiled at each other, well, that is until Karin and her wannabes came over to our table. "Oh look girls; it's a table full of rejects!"

I rolled my eyes as they all laughed. "Hey Karin, you might wanna re-stuff your bra, I see some tissue hangin' out."

Sakura and Hinata laughed as Karin immediately looked down at her chest. The red-headed slut squealed in anger and raised her manicured hand.

_**SLAP**_

The whole cafeteria fell into a hushed silence as they looked over at our table. I felt my blood boil in anger as Hinata's cheek turned a bright shade of red, and not from being embarrassed.

Sakura stood up, grabbed Karin by the neck, and whispered a silent threat. "Listen slut. If you wanna pick a fight, fight me. But if you lay one more stupid hand on Hinata, I promise I'll rip those extensions out of your head. "

Karin struggled out of Sakura's grasp and dusted off imaginary dust on her shirt. "Oh please. That's what she gets for laughing at me. If anything, I say she deserves another slap to her pale, ugly face. It's not like sh-"

I jumped up from my seat and tackled Karin down while her wannabes pulled at my hair, trying to get me off of her. I grabbed a small bottle of milk from one of the tables and poured it over her makeup caked face.

"No one talks like that about my friends." I said as I stood up. Hinata came over and gave me a hug which I gladly accepted. Sakura joined in and after a while, we pulled away and watched as Karin flailed on the floor.

"Nice!" We all spun around and saw Naruto standing there with Sasuke and Neji on either side of him. I saw Sasuke staring at Sakura, and Hinata blushing like a madman.

Ahh young love, oh so cute. Then, I saw Neji. Fml, he's probably thinking about that incident at the park.

"Just WHAT is going on here?" we all turned around and saw the principal, Tsunade, standing there with a pissed off look.

Karin stood up with fake tears in her eyes. "I was just trying to be nice to Tenten by helping her with her lunch, when she just pushed me on the ground and poured milk on me!"

Screw you Karin. _Screw. You_. Tsunade grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to her office. I gave Hinata and Sakura a small smile before the doors to the cafeteria snapped shut.

* * *

><p>I didn't even try explaining to Tsunade. Karin's dad gave ALOT of money to the school, so that hoe can't get in trouble. It was now 5:24 and I was sitting on the park bench, staring at the pink slip in my hand.<p>

I could tell Tsunade was glad I did that to Karin, but if I don't get in trouble, then Karin's dad would throw a fit, and stop funding the school. I actually didn't mind getting detention, it's just the slip.

It said that Tsunade needed to meet with my parents. I can't tell her about what happened, I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone besides my closest friends.

Besides, she would demand that I live with my cousin, and she just so happens to live in Suna. There's no way I'm leaving here. I may hate a bunch of people, but I still have people I care about. Stuffing the slip in my hand, I lay down and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Every time I come here, you're sleeping on the bench."

I sat up, and looked at Neji in surprise. "Oh, hey."

_Operation Get-Neji-Back-In-The-Clan starts now._

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry I've been gone so long:  I'll try to update faster! So please review guys!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
